


Personal Interest

by dreamyafterdark



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Crying, Dominant Armitage Hux, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Force-Blocking, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Master/Pet, Reconditioning, Snoke Ships It, Snoke is alright in this one, Soft Dom Armitage Hux, Submissive Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyafterdark/pseuds/dreamyafterdark
Summary: Setting: Between TFA and TLJ. Mainly because of this fic's Snoke. First off, he's alive. Secondly, he's not a dick.Kylo has abandoned the First Order for the Resistance, and with General Hux at the helm, the First Order has decimated their bases, and is now facing its final victory on D'qar. Before they burn everything down however, Hux decides to come and reclaim Ren...  albeit with a new job description...Note: This was first born as a minific on my Instagram account @dreamykylux - I often keep those pieces open ended, but this one seemed to require more chapters ;)Chapter 1 is a slightly rewritten version of the Instagram fic, the new content starts from Chapter 2. I'll update as I can. Some tags are for future chapters, but the fic is still evolving.





	1. I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Hux finds Ren, and as he feared, the Knight went willingly. But never fear, Hux will fix that...

“Sir?”

Hux stood and looked out over the D’qar landscape. The valley where the main Resistance base was located. Their last remaining station, now lying helplessly in the First Order’s aim…

Every base, every operation cell they had found and destroyed, they had looked for him first. Never found him. All along, intelligence had pointed to him being here, at headquarters. Hux had even felt it, now stronger than ever, but he hadn’t wanted to believe it.   
There were no prisoners at headquarters...  
It had always amused him before. Such a vainglorious detail, how the Resistance leaderships wished to hide their dirty linen from their own view… - Oh, but how he now wished they were Hutts instead. Then he could stride in, find him with a golden chain around his damn neck, clearly there against his will…

Kylo Ren…

“Sir? The canons are ready.”  
“Hold your fire. Get me down there first.”  
“Sir, with all due respect, it’s too dangerous. They have nothing left to lose now.”  
“Oh, they do. And I’m going to take it from them.”  
“Sir?”  
“Get me and a dozen troopers down there *now*, Lieutenant!”

The air was eerily quiet. No birds in the sky. Even insects seemed to hold their breath, as Hux and his men approached the complex.  
“Come out, and you will not perish today!”  
Silence.  
That was to be expected. None of the rebels would respond to that.  
“Ren! Come out, and I will not harm anyone else.”  
A moment’s pause, followed by commotion inside, cries even, but then the doors opened and… out walked Kylo Ren.  
Still regal, but somehow… smaller. Softer… - and wearing orange rebel garb that made Hux’s eyes narrow and his nostrils flare… but his breath went shallow all the same.

“You are a man of your word?”  
“Were you forced into this?”  
“No, Hux. I went of my own free will. I don’t believe in your Order anymore.”  
Hux softly nodded, glancing downwards, as if considering.   
When he looked back up, his hand smacked Kylo straight across the face. Blue-green eyes sparkling with angry, cold fire, as he watched Kylo’s head spin to the side with the sudden impact. But the raven-haired just turned back towards him. Slowly, controlled. Soft, even. His eyes back on Hux’s. He wasn’t going to retaliate. He would do anything he had to, to keep the others safe.

“Strip. We will burn this place down, and your clothes with it.”  
“You promised - “  
“And they will be evacuated, don’t worry…”, Hux said mockingly softly. “In fact, let’s get them now, shall we? Let’s make them watch…”  
He flicked his hand, and troopers filed into the compound. Kylo closed his eyes and spoke to Leia in the Force. Told her it was alright, that they should come willingly. And they did. Lined up to the side of the compound, they stood and watched as troopers set fire to their building.  
Kylo didn’t. He opened his eyes back on Hux.

“Strip…”  
Hux’s voice was softer now. Kylo kneaded his full lips, as he slowly blinked, and his hands moved to the top of his garments. Piece by piece, he removed each layer, let it drop to the ground, as Hux stood and watched with a satisfied smirk playing around the corner of his mouth. When he reached his underwear, Kylo paused, and Hux gave a tiny nod, then motioned to a trooper to pick up the shed garments, and firmly placed a gloved hand on Kylo’s shoulder. Turning him around, to watch them being thrown on to the fire, this also presented him to the lined-up Rebels, made Kylo look at them, too. And…   
Connix was the first. Poe, and Finn immediately followed. Leia, Antilles, all the rebels standing at the front, began to rip off their clothes in solidarity…   
Such defiance. Hux frowned, but then his smirk reappeared. Really, he appreciated their spirit. Perhaps it wasn’t a total waste of resources keeping them alive then… They might make fine additions to the Order – once sufficiently reconditioned of course.  
He turned Kylo back around, countering the raven-haired’s small, defiant smile with his own.

[Don’t worry, I found that quite amusing, really…], he darkly purred into Kylo’s mind, and enjoyed watching those big, brown eyes widening in surprise.   
“Things have changed, Kylo… in your absence, Supreme Leader Snoke ‘enhanced’ me… At first, it was an aid in the search for you, but I’m afraid he quite lost interest in you, and started training me instead.”   
Hux spoke softly, letting the words sink in… It was delicious, watching Kylo listen to him, sensing how confusion, pain, anger and… fear… coursed through him.   
“The only reason you’re alive is because of my own, personal interest in you, Kylo… Indeed, that’s the only reason all of your little friends back there are still alive. Snoke has granted me this. I’m here to take you back– as my *pet*… So, kneel down, pet. I have something for you…”  
Kylo felt dizzy. From the moment, Hux spoke into his mind, he had felt his Force energy lapping at the edges of his mind… lazily, fully aware it could force itself inside any time it wanted. Kylo could sense Hux’s powers were… vast. Almost unnaturally so. Snoke clearly had plans for him. Plans that Kylo did not figure in anymore, except as…

“I said: Kneel, pet…”, Hux softly, but firmly repeated.   
Kylo complied, sinking slowly to his knees and looking up at him. Hux reached into his pocket, took out a collar, and placed it around his new pet’s neck. Feeling his gloved fingers so close to his throat made Kylo swallow. The strangest sense of… desire, deep aching desire, rushed through him… - but as soon as Hux closed up the collar, a dizzying noise hit Kylo so heavily, he lost his balance and swerved. He felt Hux catch him, as if he had anticipated this…?

“Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it… I don’t need to do this, but… I always wanted to…”, he purred darkly into his ear, before straightening up, and pulling Kylo up with him.  
“Arrest them, and place them in holding cells. When we’re back, send everyone straight to assessment.”, he commanded, then wrapped a supportive arm around Kylo, and turned around to walk back to their shuttle.   
Kylo trembled in hold, ears ringing, everything so… strange… The Force… Hux had cut him off from the Force…

“It’ll be alright, Kylo. I’ll fix you…”

Those words, and the way Hux said them,… were dangerous. Kylo knew it. And yet, something deep inside him, something he’d always known, but never cared to notice… now made his hand move up, and wrap around just one of Hux’s slim fingers.   
And he couldn’t sense it in the Force, and he couldn’t be sure in this state, but Kylo *thought* there was a gentle rasp in Hux’s voice in response, *thought* that he heard him add three little words:

“I promise, darling…”


	2. Simply Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo's training begins... but Hux's methods are not what he expected...

By the time the shuttle docked with the Supremacy, Hux was holding Kylo’s head in his lap, stroking through his hair soothingly, as dizzying, fearful disorientation filled the raven-haired’s body.  
“You’ve never felt this way before, have you?”, he asked softly.  
“Sweet prince, now you’ll have to learn how everything feels all over…”

Before the doors opened, Hux found a blanket and wrapped it around Kylo’s naked body. But he also clicked a leash onto the collar, and loosely held it in his hand, as he stepped outside. It hung lax, but if Kylo didn’t keep up, it would spring to life… And so they exited, out in the Supremacy’s hangar bay, but everything felt different to Kylo, and he had to shield his eyes from the bright lights. Everything was so… vast. So many people, so many eyes… No one was paying an overt amount of attention, but Kylo could still see many, many glances. The fearsome Master of the Knights of Ren, returning disgraced… no, not even that. Broken. Wasn’t he broken? What good was he to anyone without the Force? What was he to Hux but a trophy? A stuffed Tuk’ata skin placed before his throne, by Snoke’s right side… his rightful heir… Kylo’s pride would have hurt a lot more if he had had energy to feed it. But as it was, it was a struggle to keep upright. 

[If you need help, darling, just ask me…], Hux purred into his mind.  
Kylo squeezed his eyes shut. No, he would do this. He would do this… he growled, kept moving, and-  
Hux caught his fall, as he stumbled over a BB-unit, and from then on, kept his arm wrapped around Kylo, while they walked to the elevator, on the ride up, and down into Hux’s new chambers. They were big, with an ante-chamber, a bedroom, ensuite bathroom, and a door that opened-… But Hux turned Kylo’s head against his chest and held it there, so made him look away, as he moved him through into a small side room. The hooded figure that stood in the open doorway watched them, and took a few moments, before he went back inside the Knights’ common area.

There were tears in Kylo’s eyes, as Hux moved him onto a plain, but soft bed in the middle of a small room. He removed the blanket, clicked off the leash, then stood and looked deeply into Kylo’s eyes. The raven-haired’s voice sounded so small when he spoke.  
“Was that- …?”  
“Yes. They changed their masks for me, but their names stayed the same.”  
“They’re answer to you now…?”  
“Yes. But you are simply Kylo. That’s all you have to be, understood?” Hux’s gloved hand slowly stroked down the raven-haired’s body. “You’re simply mine, pet…”  
When he reached as far as his hand could go, Hux let it slowly stroke back up. It moved to wipe away Kylo’s now falling tears, before moving back down along his body, and that’s how Hux stood for a little while. Stroking his pet, gently calming him with the Force, until he stopped crying and his beautiful eyes fell shut. 

Closing the door behind him, Hux moved through his bedroom into a study area. He sat down, took out his datapad to order tea, then started going through reports. He had delegated a lot of his previous engagements out to his crew of junior officers, and so far they had performed exceptionally. Mitaka was bright. Stynnix was brave, Thannison was strategic… as he sat and rather enjoyed a status update from the latter, the door to the Knights’ area opened again, and Tariel walked up beside him. 

“Master.”  
Hux nodded, but did not look up.  
“You returned Kylo Ren.”  
“I brought Kylo back.”, Hux quietly, but firmly, correctly.  
Tariel was quiet for a moment.  
“He is yours, Master?”  
“He is mine.”  
“May we see him?”  
Finally, Hux looked up. He had had Force powers for some time now, yet he still quite enjoyed them. Especially being able to look through masks, so there was no need to ask his Knights to take them off if they wished to keep them on. Tariel had beautiful deep blue eyes, that stood out like jewels against his warmly coloured skin. Now however, they were clouded over in sorrow. The pain of abandonment. The need for answers. Resolution. Hux understood it well.  
“When he’s stable.”, he said softly, and Tariel nodded, bowed and left.  
Hux let his Force reach out, check the edges of Kylo’s sleeping mind… Indeed, he was still sleeping deeply. Satisfied, the General returned to his work, stopping only when his tea arrived.

Assisted by Hux’s Force calming, Kylo had entered a calm, dreamless sleep. But as the night progressed, and his body had grabbed the rest it required to survive, fears and pain started to weave their cold fingers through his mind, clawing at his heart, and it wasn’t long before he was screaming. Unable to wake, he trashed around on his bed, until a gloveless hand gently, but firmly pressed on his shoulder. Still asleep, he grabbed it by the wrist, holding on for dear life, and then a voice called into his mind, opened an escape filled with warm light.  
[Hold on to me… Follow my voice, and I will lead you out of here… But you have to hold on…]  
“Yes…”, Kylo whispered and his mind opened to Hux… warm, glowing light flooded it, and his eyes opened. Hux… was standing next to him, glowing softly with the Force around him. Kylo let go of his hand and grabbed him, pulled him down and began kissing him, intensely, desperately… Hux let himself be pulled into the kiss, let Kylo hold him like this for a good, long moment, before he gently pulled himself free.  
Kylo softly shook his head, caught his breath... “Light, healing, compassion… You’re not using the Dark Side at all… why?”  
Hux smiled ambiguously. “There is no Dark or Light side, darling. Only the Force. You know that.”  
“But since we’ve come back, all you’ve done is be kind to me. You haven’t hurt me, haven’t punished me at all.”  
“Oh?”  
Hux slowly traced his finger across the collar around Kylo’s neck. “I certainly won’t hide my methods from you, Kylo. It is so much sweeter if you know what I'm doing, and you still consent. Make no mistake, I’ve made you this vulnerable, I enjoy you being this vulnerable... and making you dependant on me is a special kind of pain for such a proud creature as yourself… But I truly believe you need that now…”  
Kylo’s breath went shallow and his body felt cold as he listened to Hux. Was he manipulating him? Playing with his mind. This rush of warmth he felt towards him… he’d almost called it love. Was it all just a game?  
“We both need that…” At these last words, Hux’s pupils grew for a moment, and Kylo’s fear, his humiliation… blown away like weeds on a breeze. He grabbed Hux, and this time he pulled him on top of him, threaded their legs together, and pressed his whole body against him. His naked skin ached so deeply against Hux’s clothed one. Right there, and yet withholding…  
“Are you making me feel this…?”, he panted in between kisses.  
“Your lust? No. But I feel it, too. And yours... The Force is giving it an echo, it’s… here, let me show you…”  
In all the time Kylo had bedded anyone, he had never thought to do this… When Hux projected his, and Kylo’s reverberated lust into his mind, he felt intoxicated beyond any sense… it was as if the room filled with desire, and nothing was going to stop him, nothing… not unless Hux did himself. Kylo’s hand left the General’s body for a moment, and ripped right through his boxers, then moved back to caressing his back.  
“Please…”, he begged.  
Hux smirked. “So hungry…”, he teased, but Kylo looked at him desperately.  
“Please don’t tease me, Hux… please…”  
“Oh, what did you call me?”  
“… Master? Is that… shall I call you that?”  
“Do you like it?”  
Kylo moaned. “Yes… Yes, I do, Master. Please… please take me…”  
Hux smiled. Part of him really wanted to. But he knew tomorrow, his pet would have a kind of emotional hangover. Much worse than the painfully hard erection Hux could feel him pressing against his pelvis. But still, a little of what he fancied, Hux would not have to deny him?  
“If you want to, pet, I can move back off you, and use my hand.”  
“Now, please don’t leave… I want to feel you on me…”  
“Very well…”  
Hux moved his hand down, and manoeuvred himself so that he could mostly stay on top of Kylo, kissing him, while his fingers gripped his erection.  
“Then move your hips, pet. Show me how well you can make yourself come for me…”

Kylo was completely overwhelmed… his head was running a feedback loop of their desires, and as he began to thrust into Hux’s ungloved, soft-skinned hand, his entire body felt on fire. Something about being fed someone else’s Force energy also intoxicated him, as his mind was starved of it. He kept kissing Hux, until he cried out against his lips and came in his hand… Hux smiled, and waited until he calmed down, before moving his hand back up. Slowly licking off Kylo’s cum, he smirked as he saw his big brown eyes roll around at the sight.  
“Well done, pet…”, he praised and carefully got up.  
“Can you sleep alone?”  
The sad look in Kylo’s eyes made Hux glow. He gently thread his fingers through his soft, dark hair.  
“Darling… good pets can sleep in their Masters’ beds. Are you a good pet?”

Truth be told, this title was still a bit much for Kylo, but he wanted Hux’s closeness, more than anything, so he nodded, and got up. Following him into his bedroom, he marvelled at how beautiful it really was. Hux’s chambers were all very elegantly decorated. And his soft, black sheets felt so good against Kylo’s skin.  
“Wait… I still have some…-“  
“Don’t worry. A little of your cum on my sheets can be your tribute for tonight…”

As Kylo lay down, and let Hux cover him with his duvet, he wasn’t sure: should he turn to hold him, or be held by him? But when Hux got in, he wrapped his arms around Kylo, and the raven-haired moved closer against him. Was Hux holding him protectively, or possessively? Either way, he felt *safe*. Inside all this chaos, he felt safe with Hux. What if he was just using this situation to show Kylo how he really felt? To prove to him, very quickly and effectively, that he could trust him? He knew how Kylo hated being manipulated, and he was open about his intentions.

“May I… love you?”, Kylo asked sleepily.  
Hux glowed darkly, but not without compassion. "You may love me, pet. You may hate me, too. Do as I say, and if you don't, expect punishment. But whatever happens, you are always mine.…”

Kylo fell asleep so quickly, he only heard the first sentence...


	3. Wilderness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux anticipated this. Kylo wakes up and he's not happy. But nothing is like he remembers it...

Morning came, and Hux really wanted to stay in bed beside Kylo. He wanted to be there when he woke up. But the raven-haired was still deeply in much-needed sleep, and Hux was wide awake – as was his task list. Reluctantly, he let go of Kylo, and got up. 

Under the shower, Hux closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the fragrant humid air. Today would be a heavy day…. He ran his hands up his face and down his red hair… opened his eyes.  
Yes, but so it had to be…

 

It was already half-way through Mitaka’s early shift, when Kylo stirred and moved towards waking up. Wrapped up in a soft, warm cushioning of the night’s deep safety, his consciousness moved towards the surface from its deep descent… and as it ascended, everything got… colder…

Kylo woke up with a gasp. Yesterday, last night, everything… his hand came up to the collar around his neck, and he swallowed. Yesterday he had woken up in the Resistance camp. They situation had been grim, but they’d never lost hope. Not until their last contact caved in, and the First Order found their base with one of their Battlecruisers. And even then… defiant. He frowned and grimly kneaded his lips, tracing along the collar. He was here to keep the others safe. They had not lost, they had not given up. Hux was manipulating him, weakening him… anger rose up, and steely determination. To hell with feeling safe, it was an illusion. Not the first time that he got disappointed, no. And he would not let his friends down… Kylo took a deep breath, and got up. As he stood, barefoot and naked, the fleeting memory of last night played so vividly, caressed his mind… love… it was love… it was poison. Kylo pushed his thoughts down, wrapped the first piece of clothing he could find around his hips, and walked out into Hux’s study. His fist balled, then relaxed, and he tried to hide his feelings. But that was a tall order for him at any time. Now, as he stood in the door, looking at Hux working next to a cup of tea, he didn’t have the Force to help him. And as Hux looked up at him, he had one of the Galaxy’s most powerful Force users read him. Still. Kylo wasn’t going to be intimidated. Or distracted by soft memories from last night. That man sat in front him, he had other memories of that man…

“Good morning, Kylo.”  
“You left me no clothes.”  
“I ordered a selection, I wasn’t sure what we would decide on.”

Kylo looked over to a chair to the side. There was a stack of clothes on it, a pair of boots beside it. A full set of dark robes at the bottom, black underwear, and a… was that a *loincloth*?? He dropped his covering item, one of Hux’s shirts, on the floor, and pulled out the full robes, then a pair of underwear, and the boots. Hux nodded softly, and used the Force to pick up the shirt, which he neatly folded and placed on his desk.

“Would you like some breakfast, pet?”  
“I’m not your damn pet!”  
“No… I suppose you’re not, are you…”

The look in Hux’s eyes was so… calm. Superior. Had he always been like this? Rage began to cloud over Kylo’s already agitated mind. Yes, he had been, but in the past, Kylo had been able to put him into his damn place. And now, Hux had muzzled him like a dog… well, not entirely. Kylo slowly walked up to Hux, who didn’t get up, but calmly lifted his head as his eyes did not break contact with him. 

“You should be the damn pet…”, Kylo growled.  
“I’m your Master.”

There was another way. There was still another way, Kylo could see it like a swoop racer, on the opposite track, doors are still open, you could still get in and… - His hand balled into a fist and he punched Hux off of his chair.

He didn’t get into the car. He chose this one. And as Kylo watched Hux’s hand trace over the impact site, and slowly get up, an intense feeling of dread sank down in his stomach. But he stood defiantly. He would *not* apologise. Hux deserved that. It was high time he learned- Hux’s hand came up, and Kylo’s heart missed a beat.

But… Hux just froze him in place. Kylo was already standing still, he thought this way he just wasn’t a threat to Hux (or himself?), while the General began to slowly circle him. No point covering up his quick, shallow heart beat, Kylo would not be ashamed… Hux said nothing, just walked around him, inspecting him, slowly… his eyes inscrutable, filled with so many things, and yet nothing but a cool, clear expression… Kylo’s breath became shaky… No, this wasn’t fair, it wasn’t a fair fight!

“You only have the upper hand, because you block my Force!”, he spat out.

Hux’s slim, clever fingers slipped under Kylo’s collar and clicked it off in a heartbeat. And a deep yearning for those fingers, that touch… Kylo bit his lips so much he drew blood. Not just because he was suppressing his desire, which was difficult. But because when the Force rushed back in, he got dizzy. Not he was grudgingly thankful that Hux still held him in his power, because it would take Kylo a moment to get his bearings… a long moment it turned out… and a lot of effort. Kylo stood, sweating, panting, with his lip bleeding more than it should have, and Hux was still circling him just the same. Wiping his blood away with a white handkerchief, Kylo wanted to bite his fingers… but also suck on them… and then they were gone… and so was Hux’s hold. Kylo stood, letting his breath return to normal, and Hux stopped right in front of him.

“So… how should I punish you?”

One part of Kylo wanted to sink to his knees, wanted to feel… that… anything… everything Hux could do. But another just wouldn’t let him, and raised a dark smirk on his lips, as his hand moved into a familiar position… but when he began Force choking Hux, the General slightly lifted his neck, slightly raised an eyebrow, and seemed to suppress… amusement playing across his eyes and mouth. At the same time, Kylo’s heart began to race and- stars, he- was choking himself?! Eyes wild, Kylo coughed and stopped immediately, but in his moment of shock he felt himself be lifted into the air and thrown against the wall with so much brute Force- then stopping right before he hit it.  
Suspended in the air like this, Kylo struggled but he could neither break Hux’s hold nor counter-attack him. The General was just too damn strong.

“You’re *cheating*! This is unnatural! There’s no way you’re stronger than me already!”

Hux began slowly walking across the room towards him. He wasn’t even using his damn hand! The shutta just used his thoughts…

“You’re an Imposter. I trained years for this, and suddenly you overpower *me*? I wouldn’t be surprised if it isn’t really you at all, but a projection of Snoke. A stuffed puppet. Perhaps… you’re dead.”

All the while, Hux had said nothing, just worn a slight smile and cool eyes. But Kylo’s tirade began to make his eyebrow rise and fall with a soft sigh. He lowered Kylo down in front of him, walked right up to him, and clasped his chin with two gloved fingers.

“I am alive, Kylo. And the Force has always been within me, just suppressed. As for training, I have trained my whole life, and it turns out, much of what I learned at the Academy was very useful indeed…”

The words Hux spoke… sure, they made sense, but Kylo was more concerned by how his grip made him *feel*… his Force was still a bit shaky, and it dipped in and out of Hux’s mind, bouncing up against barriers, and carrying with it Kylo’s own feelings. His Force was so willing to connect to Hux’s it seemed, and Hux’s was willing to meet in a forecourt of his mind… No! Kylo pulled back and at the same time pulled himself out of Hux’s grip. The General let him. A pang of guilt washed over Kylo as he suddenly remembered he’d punched him, he’d hurt him… - Enough of this.

“I’m leaving.”  
“As you wish.”

Somewhat surprised that Hux didn’t put up more of a struggle, Kylo nevertheless marched out of his chambers, and when he got to the corridor outside, his heart was beating fast. Right. Assessment. Or holding cells. Wherever the rest of the Resistance were being kept. He had to see them.

 

It was so strange… being back on the Supremacy, his former base, his former Master’s base, for so many years… He had been so sure when he left, so sure he was doing the right thing and that they'd **win** , damnit. The Resistance could have won... But Hux... he had taken everything from them. Under him, each of their bases crumbled, until he burned their headquarters to the ground... **burned** it down, like Kylo had the Jedi Academy all those years ago. He leaned against a wall for a moment, catching his breath. Anger and loss were closing up his throat, and the eyes on him... all these eyes... 

He could sense it through troopers' helmets, he could see it in officers' glances, hear it in their thoughts even...

Traitor...

Why are you here, traitor?

You should be dead...

Kylo raised himself up, began to walk swiftly, purposefully. Not long ago, these troops were under him. Feared him. They still should..!

“Kylo Ren…So you returned? That must have taken... guts...”  
“Colonel Garmuth…”

The two men glared at each other. Garmuth smirked.

“I guess he sees something in you… I just don’t know what it *is*”..."

He stood, idly tapping his blaster against his crossed arms. His eyes, running up and down Kylo’s body slowly. The Knight glowered at him. There was no sign of worry on the Colonel’s face at all. Couldn’t he see, Kylo wasn’t wearing that damn collar any longer? Did everyone in here have extremely short memory spans?!

"I'm busy, Colonel. So if you don't have anything worthwhile to say, I'll leave.", he hissed. “Oh, I'm sure you are busy... a man in your position must have so much to do.”

Kylo could sense the amusement in the troops around him. So they all thought this was funny? His hand reached out and he began Force choking Garmuth, but someone put a blaster under his jaw from behind and Kylo let go. Spinning around, he was shocked to find Mitaka behind him.

"Sorry, Sir. But you... cannot do that any longer. You are a... guest. Of General Hux's. Please feel free to peruse the ship at your leisure, but please refrain from harming the troops or... uh... suffer the consequences."

Mitaka was sweating so much when he spoke, but Kylo listened to all of it. He had to grudgingly admit the Lieutenant was quite brave. And right... It wasn't a good idea to throw his weight around on what technically was a hostile ship - where he was outnumbered by 1 to almost 3 million. Things had changed. He wasn't Leader Snoke's apprentice and next in line anymore. He was General Hux's... pet... Damnit, Garmuth must have known, when he provoked him. And Kylo had just walked right into it... He growled, and began walking.

“That's right run home to Daddy.", Garmuth sneered.  


"Daddy #3... How long until you betray or kill this one?"

Kylo kept walking, trying to block him out, trying to block them all out. He’d never felt like he had to care what others thought of him. He was above all that. He'd hated them, he didn’t care if they hated him, they were beneath him... All he wanted was their respect, and he had had plenty of that. Their fear was fine, too…  
But now, and no matter that he had his full powers back, no matter that he could take any of them out –

_You can’t take us all…_

_You can’t stop us all…_

_You are nothing…_

Kylo reached the elevator and took it down to Reconditioning. 

_You are nothing…_

Down the corridor, into the Holding Area. Sensing through every section with the Force. Leia… Rey… 

_You are nothing…_

Kylo punched the wall. And again. And again! A sob, an anguished roar… a hand on his shoulder. 

“Son?” 


End file.
